<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BokuAka Sleepy Mornings by Queercodedbookworm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808912">BokuAka Sleepy Mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queercodedbookworm/pseuds/Queercodedbookworm'>Queercodedbookworm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Made For Each Other, Pancakes, Short &amp; Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queercodedbookworm/pseuds/Queercodedbookworm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute idea i had for this pair:)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BokuAka Sleepy Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Akaashi?” Bokuto said groggily, his hand just barely covering a yawn as he came over to where the younger boy was standing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m making us breakfast Kou.” Akaashi answered with a smile walking over to turn the radio on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto hummed along to the song as Akaashi stood in front of the stove, slowly pouring the pancake batter onto the pan with a sizzle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His boyfriend danced around, singing along, and occasionally plastered a kiss on Akaashi’s cheek as he passed him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was setting the table simultaneously, stepping to the rhythm of the song as he moved around their kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi felt the spiker's hands wrap around his torso and leaned into the touch, one hand flipping the pancakes and the other intertwined with his boyfriend’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They swayed to the flow of the music together, with Bokuto peppering Akaashi’s neck with soft kisses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sunlight warmed their faces as they sat down across from each other on their porch, each taking two pancakes to start with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A comfortable silence settles between them, the radio continuing to play in the background while the birds chirped to one another and sang their own melody.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto smiled at the setter mischievously before going in for a kiss, each of them leaning in and slowing it down, and when they pulled away Akaashi took in his boyfriends features for the millionth time, not missing how the light hit his eyes just right and made him look ethereal. He framed the moment in his mind so he would never forget it, and even though he knew he would get to see it for the rest of his life, he couldn't help but fall in love with the boy all over again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was lucky to have met Bokuto and he knew it, and he hoped that this could become a  Saturday morning routine that would never get old. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they finished their breakfast Bokuto climbed into Akaashi’s lap and curled up, letting the younger of the two run his fingers up and down his arms soothingly. Akaashi loved when he did this, cuddling into him and letting him play with his hair or massage his shoulders, and just feel him there with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy 1 year anniversary Koutaro.” Akaashi said, his eyes wandering to the view in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bokuto cupped the black haired boy's face and caught his eyes, before replying with a soft kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you Keiji.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too Bo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yall dont understand how much i love this ship ahaha hope you enjoyed this im sorry its so short tho</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>